


Dear traveler

by justAleks



Category: Mushishi
Genre: Gen, Late Night Dwellings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justAleks/pseuds/justAleks
Summary: In the safety of the night, Adashino wonders about Ginko, about homes and about loneliness.
Relationships: Adashino & Ginko (Mushishi)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Dear traveler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danicat91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danicat91/gifts).



> Inspired by the beautiful comic by danikatze (go read it if you haven't already!!! - https://danikatze.tumblr.com/post/88005951395/i-rewarded-myself-with-making-this-in-study-breaks) and written for them.  
> The funny thing is when you write for somebody you overthink it waaaay more, but I hope you will like that small fic.  
> I got the idea in the dead of the night but decided to wait for the day to write it, which I feel was a mistake cuz come the morning, most of my ideas dwindled into more of a seed for an idea rather than fully-fledged one  
> (fun fact, the longer I look at the word "traveler" the more my brain wants to spell it "traWeler", I had to google the damn word to make sure I was spelling it correctly)

Adashino wakes up with a start, immediately opening his eyes, with heart racing in his chest. The nightmare is already slipping away from his memory, leaving the vague uneasiness in its wake. He blinks and rolls onto his back. The night is bright, with the full moon shining through his windows. He hates full moons – nightmares seem to love appearing during this period. The man looks at the ceiling above his head. The wooden rafters are barely visible among the shadows, but he's been living there long enough he can easily picture them in full light. He dimly wonders if any nightmare related mushi decided to make a nest under his roof. Are there even any mushi like that? Adashino makes a mental note to ask Ginko about it, the next time he sees the mushishi. He closes his eyes and breathes deeply for a moment.

The creaking of his house soothes his nerves but something else starts gnawing at his mind. He stares at the well-known ceiling and wonders how it is to wake up to a different one almost every night. A shudder runs through his spine, as the thought unfurls in his head.

How it is to not have the safety of a home waiting for you? To travel from place to place, knowing that you can’t stay anywhere for too long? The thoughts fills him with nervous energy.

Adashino picks himself up with a groan. Silver hair and wisps of smoke fill his head. He wonders if Ginko feels lonely. The man walks across the room, opens the sliding door, and peers at the village perched below his house. He knows basically everyone who lives there and everyone knows him. Everyone at least recognizes Ginko too. Especially, the female population seems interested in the traveler but as much as Adashino is a fixed part of the community here, Ginko just visits from time to time and, however happy the people are to see him, he can hardly call it _home_. The man comes and goes as he pleases or as his money dictates. He is the friendly mushi master always ready to chat, help, or just hang around for a bit. Adashino likes to think that the man keeps coming back not because of the money he can get, selling his many curiosities to Adashino, but because of the warm welcome that always awaits him. 

The doctor takes a deep breath of the fresh air, the scorching heat of the day finally gave way to the crisp night, and Adashino lets his mind drift for a while. The hum of the sea is like a lullaby for the sleepy place and the man walks back to his house to prepare himself something to drink. He checks his teakettle for water and, finding it still mostly full, starts a fire underneath it. In one of his many jars, he has a nice blend of herbs to help him go back to sleep. He fetches the jar, small spoon, and a mug before settling himself in front of the irori. The room comes to life to the playful dance of flames.

Adashino stares at the fire, happily crackling in the hearth. Here, he has everything right at his fingertips and whenever he is lacking something, he can easily go out and ask his neighbors. The life, despite common hardships, is easy and has its own rhythm. He usually doesn’t even notice it, until Ginko comes and shares his stories. His soothing, calm voice rings in Adashino’s ears.

_“A storm caught me when I was walking to a village and I could either hide under a tree or risk pneumonia. Thankfully, not a single stray lighting decided to fry me this time. Though I wouldn’t mind something for a sore throat, doctor” said with a cheeky grin but slightly glassy eyes._

_“I was lucky enough to meet another traveler who shared some of the smoked meat with me.” Ginko sitting hunched over a scroll and warming his hands around a cup of hot tea, burrowed in the thick blanked to chase away the winter cold seeping even through walls._

_“Generosity of people is easily swayed by their perception of fault. For some, finding a scapegoat is easier than accepting that shit happens. When that crops up a wise thing to do is to leg it before they grab scythes.” A distant stare fixed somewhere on his shelf._

Adashino shakes himself from the memories, grabs a mug, and throws the mix of leaves into it. He looks once again around his house. Cozy, warm and _safe_. He doesn’t need to leave his home – the people would probably loudly disagree with him if he actually decided to move away, but there is a tug in his chest. A small desire, bubbling to the surface every time Ginko stays at his place. With every visit getting stronger, bolder, and more defined. Fluttering around his ribcage every time he sees Ginko leave the village to face the world alone. He wants to call it a thirst for adventure but suspects there is more to it. Adashino ignores the "more" part. 

Ginko never really complains about having to constantly move from place to place. But Adashino is sure the man likes his company and gentle bickering. He is sure the man enjoys having somebody he can come to and stay with, even if just for a moment. Humans are social creatures after all. Meeting only stranger after stranger rarely keeping in touch for social reasons, or having only a random person accompanying him for a short part of his journey because they just happen to be walking in the same direction is bound to become exhausting at some point.

Adashino can easily remember all the times Ginko came with dark bruises under his eyes, tired from constant wandering and keeping the balance between mushi and humans as intact as it can be. He can easily distinguish the tired gait by ear, even without looking at the man. At this point, he makes sure to regularly air the spare futon and blankets Ginko uses whenever he comes. He wants to give his friend at least this much. A warm meal and room waiting for him, when the man comes by.

He feels pride whenever Ginko decides to stay at his home instead of sleeping in one of the houses of the villagers. They would be happy to house him and many voice it whenever the occasion strikes but Ginko continuously chooses him.

“Why should I leech off of a simple man, when I have a doctor?” he often jokes going through the collections hidden in Adashino’s basement. The doctor snorts, playfully accuses Ginko of using him, and makes sure the man feels comfortable.

Adashino often shamelessly watches Ginko, how he moves - never in a hurry. How he talks about his journeys - slowly, thoughtfully. How he reads through the not-so-small library of old books, scrolls, or even loose notes flying everywhere – how he lets the lectures absorb him to no end. Adashino can’t help himself – Ginko is an interesting human and Adashino loves learning. So he tries to solve the puzzle of Ginko. What hides the endless patience? The white hair? The glass eye?

The black emptiness of the missing eye is a siren call for him. His fingers itch to move aside the silver fringe and peer into the abyss. Good manners and the fear of driving Ginko away stop him from poking his friend's face. Barely. But Ginko doesn’t like talking about his past so Adashino doesn’t push too much. He draws a line at inconspicuous questions asked casually here and there and collects the information as if it was something precious. 

It became a game now, how many questions he can ask before Ginko starts wriggling away from answering them.

He is almost sure Ginko knows about this and amuses him whenever he feels generous.

Adashino belatedly realizes that the water started boiling a long time ago, he puts the fire out and waits for the water to cool down. He doesn’t want to scold the herbs. He shifts into a more comfortable position but quickly finds himself feeling antsy. He walks out through the open shogi and stands on the porch, looking into the eye of the moon, peering at him serenely.

He wonders where Ginko is, is he sleeping? Does the full moon bring him nightmares as well?

_Does he want company?_

He’s been playing with the idea of accompanying Ginko for some time now. He wants to see him at work, wants to see the focus and patience, the love for mushi through his own eyes.

Adashino also wants to break the loneliness he suspects Ginko feels. He can’t imagine living a life of a constant journey, having only other people’s problems waiting to be solved as a constant in life.

He sees the longing in Ginko’s eyes when he looks at the village. He sees the happiness when people welcome him. It is not fair that Ginko cannot stay anywhere. Adashino is sure he himself would crumble if he knew he has to constantly move or otherwise he will hurt people dear to him. The crushing loneliness would destroy him. It is a too big burden for a single human.

He glances at the sleeping village one last time and heads back to brew the herbal tea. He is not sure if he admires or pities Ginko more at this moment. He goes back inside and heads towards the irori and the teakettle waiting for him. The comforting smell of tea fills the air when he pours hot water into the mug. He hovers around the irori for a moment but the nervous energy is still coursing through him.

Adashino can’t help himself and wanders back outside. He perches on the porch and lets the low murmur of the sea sing him its lullaby. The mug is too warm in his hands and he puts it next to his thigh.

He looks up into the sky and finds it fascinating that Ginko sees the same sky as him. They may be divided by hundreds of kilometers but what is above their heads stays the same. Adashino takes a sip of his tea and wonders if Ginko would let him accompany him on one of his journeys. He looks back at the village and winces realizing it may be harder to do than he'd like.

Adashino, unlike Ginko, is tied to one place – he can’t help but feel grateful for this, for having his own small corner of the world of course – but he thinks that a small trip won’t hurt anybody. He just has to choose a good moment to ask Ginko if he wants him to come along.

A simple question. That is all separating him from sitting comfortably on his ass or venturing after Ginko into the big, big world. A simple question is all that can at least signal to one lonely soul that there are people willing to break this loneliness.

Ginko never complains but he is just a human, and no human should be alone.

Adashino wants to chase this loneliness away, even if only for a moment.

He finishes his tea, looks at the village, and sends a quick prayer for the health of its residents. He then looks up into the sky and wills Ginko to come as fast as he can so Adashino can put his plan into practice. The prospect of accompanying the mushishi makes him giddy with excitement. He can’t wait to finally see with his two eyes how Ginko works and maybe learn about the man even more.

He thinks he has some sake stored away – always a good start for heart-to-heart discussions. Adashino plonks down onto his futon and crosses his hands under his head, staring at the ceiling. The same ceiling he has been seeing for years now. The same ceiling Ginko has been choosing to sleep under for years as well.

_Huh._

An idea blooms shyly in his mind. Maybe, after all, Ginko does have a home, whether the man realizes it or not. A new list of questions for his small get-to-know-Ginko game appears in his mind. Adashino closes his eyes smiling. Now, he has to ask them in the right moments and give enough hints so that Ginko fully realizes, that he may not be able to stay with Adashino in his small village forever but there is a Ginko-shaped place waiting for him. Always.

And if Ginko refuses to see the truth, Adashino is fully prepared to be blunt about it all, their small game be dammed.

It seems that gods are feeling generous, as the next day Ginko does visit him. A bit tired and asking for lending him some of his resources, and so Adashino is more than happy to welcome him in his humble abode.


End file.
